Manchas de Sangre
by Emma Mustang
Summary: Fue lo único que vieron, Manchas de Sangre.


**Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de Facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers**

Levi se lanzó algo cansado a su cama, había sido un largo día de trabajo sin olvidar el pequeño accidente que tuvo con su compañero Armin, el cual era detective al igual que él. Levi llevo su vista alrededor de su habitación que estaba tan vacía desde el día que el marcho.

Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente se levantó con pesadez y salió de aquella habitación, la cual era testigo de alegrías y llantos. Su mente desvariaba en cualquier cosa hasta que su vista se detuvo en la puerta más colorida de su casa, en la parte superior con letras brillosas resaltaba el nombre "RYU", el nombre de su pequeño hijo.

Ese pequeño el cual llenaba su vida y era todo para él. Su sonrisa, el motivo por el cual rompió su promesa. Una promesa que ahora lo mantenía asustado de la furia de él. Alejando esa idea abrió la puerta de la habitación, su vista recorrió la habitación con cuidado tratando de no saltar nada, hasta que su vista choco con un pequeño oso con un lazo verde. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, tomo el peluche y se sentó en la mecedora que usaba para leer con Ryu. Su vista fija y a la vez algo absorta, si tan solo todo fuera diferente.

Levi no reparo en la pequeña mano sobre la de él. El pequeño había despertado para ir al baño pero al ver a su papa con la mirada pérdida se acercó y espero a que regresara con él. Ryu algo temeroso, hablo claramente pero despacio:

-Papa.-dijo el pequeño de 3 años con sus ojos verdes fijos en su padre.

Esa simple palabra lo llevo a la realidad nuevamente, ver a Ryu bostezando pero mirándolo preocupadamente lo lleno de ternura. Con simpleza dejo el oso sobre la repisa y tomo a su pequeño en brazos. Levi llevo a su hijo hasta su cama, luego de una nana* rápida finalmente salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Levi despertó gracias a las risas de Ryu, el cual saltaba sobre su vientre alegando que hoy era un día especial. Tratando de hacer el tonto ignoro lo que obviamente sabía. Hoy un 31 de Octubre hace 4 años su hijo había nacido, por la mente del pelinegro paso un frase un tanto cliché "Crecen tan rápido".

Se levantó de la cama, dejando al pequeño castaño un tanto ofendido. El pequeño frunció su ceño haciendo honor al famoso ceño fruncido de su padre. Levi asustando a Ryu lo levanto de la cama con rapidez:

-Acaso crees que olvidaría tu cumpleaños cielo.- exclamo Levi besando la mejilla de su hijo- Es muy importante.

Luego de que Ryu saliera, El de ojos grises tomo unas cuantas prendas y se metió a la ducha. Inmerso en su propio mundo no escucho el sonido de la ventana siendo abierta ni cuando la puerta era colocada con seguro. En cuanto abrió la puerta que dividía su baño personal de su dormitorio, la mente del detective colapso y sintió miedo. Ahí estaba el, a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años estaba igual. Su aspecto y su sonrisa más escalofriantes. Levi inconscientemente miro lo ojos de la criatura, verdes iguales a los de su hijo, pero estos eran más escalofriantes sin una pisca de humanidad. Sus cabellos castaños cubiertos de un líquido rojo, el deducía que era sangre. Algo aterrado corrió hacia la puerta, no se sorprendió al encontrarla cerrada. La ventana se veía peligrosamente cerca de él.

Continuo ignorándolo, realmente grave error. El muchacho de ojos verdes con un par de cuernos en la cabeza, sonrisa escalofriante y ojos más fríos del mundo. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia Levi el cual no tuvo escape. Contra la pared y sus dos brazos a su alrededor de su cuerpo, realmente acorralado. No decía nada, no reclamaba absolutamente nada y eso era preocupante. Levi algo temeroso miro los ojos que tanto había amado alguna vez pero no eran como los recordaba.

La voz de Ryu se escuchó desde la sala, llamando a su padre. El castaño a esto solamente sonrió algo que asusto al pelinegro. Llevo una mano a la cintura del ojigris, exactamente al límite de la pelvis y con la otra sostuvo su cuello apretando ligeramente su clavícula. Sus labios en su frente y una lagrima sobre su mejilla. El hombre su vida, su Eren. Su amado estaba despidiéndose.

No podía dejarlo con vida, su orgullo era más grande. Tan grande que rechazo a Ryu y a su hermana. Levi no llevaba más de 6 meses de gestación cuando Eren, los rechazo de la peor forma. Lo recordaba tan bien, tan doloroso, tan latente, tan horroroso.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Un joven de cabellera negra y ojos grises tocaba su abultado vientre con regocijo, faltaba tan poco para conocerlo. Tan poco para la llegada de ese bebe, un bebe que cambiaría su vida.

Un muchacho miraba la escena con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes miraba fijamente el vientre pero la sonrisa era cínica. Maldita y aterradora.

Nadie supo que fue lo que lo comenzó, pero todos saben que el causante era Eren. Tomo a Levi de cabello y empezó la golpiza. Patadas y puñetazos era lo único que recordaba. Tal vez duro poco o demasiado, la única sensación que realmente recordó óptimamente fue cuando sintió como su bebe era arrancado de su matriz gracias a los golpes.

Los vecinos alertados por los gritos de ambos llamaron a la policía. Tres disparos en el pecho, un suave "Volveré" fue lo único que recordaba de Eren.

Finalmente perdió a su hija y a su pareja, solamente le quedaba Ryu. Todo lo que quedaba eran manchas de sangre.

 _ **Fin del FlashBack**_

Ese recuerdo como una venda no lo dejo ver más allá de su hijo. Levi realmente solo respiraba por el niño que llamaba a su padre con desespero.

Levi deseo que Erwin y Armin fueran buenos tutores. Eren por otro lado solo deseo no haberse equivocado ya que por eso era un demonio. Mato a su pequeña hija y ahora dejaría a su hijo sin padre, sin nada. Los amaba, no. Los quería, tal vez. Pero el simplemente nunca deseo un hijo. Por eso intento deshacerse de su retoño. Pero se equivocó, fallo a la hora de deshacerse de eso. Luego lo haría, ahora su prioridad era su hermoso Levi.

Saco un chuchillo, primero corto su mejilla. Luego le arranco los dedos uno por uno, aun estando vivo. Luego empezó a hacer pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo y dejo que se desangrase. Observo esa obra de arte.

Levi ya no veía absolutamente nada solo sangre, la misma sangre que recordó el día que lo prometió.

Nunca te decepcionare, Eren.

Levi negándole el placer máximo a Eren, sonrió antes de que Armin atravesara la puerta.

Eren desapareció.

Levi murió.

Ryu quedo solo.

Lo último que ambos hombres vieron fue, Manchas de Sangre.

FIN.

Aclaraciones:

*Canción de cuna

Declaminer: El anime no me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños


End file.
